The Truth
by G96
Summary: Riley likes Michelle and Emily doesn't because of past issues. Might only be a one-shot. Please R&R. Riley x Michelle don't like don't read. I don't own the characters of the show.


"Really, Riley? Remember what happened last time you sided with a girl you liked over me." My sister said as she approached me in the studio. I really didn't want to think about that, not right now at least.

"Michelle is nothing like Rachel." How could my sister even compare those two the only thing they had in common was she disliked them both and they had the same hair and eye colour.

"How do you know, you barely know her."

"I know her better then you think I do."

"I don't like her, and don't want you to be with her."

"That's like me saying I don't want you to be with Stephanie."

"Riley, you never cared about mine and Stephanie's relationships before, what has gotten into you?"

"Why must you always judge me and not want me to be happy like you?"

"I care for you and don't want you to get hurt by someone again." She answered as she put her hands on my shoulder only for me to push them off.

"They are nothing alike, they may look similar but they aren't the same person." I stated thinking about Michelle's long blonde hair and how I would love to run my fingers through it, all of a sudden I started to think about Rachel and all the time I spent with her, and felt the pain she made me feel again.

"If I get hurt again it is my own fault, so you should just leave this to me." I told my sister as I left to go find someone to talk to preferable James, he would be honest with me.

"James. I need to talk to you." I announced when I saw my best guy friend who helps me with everything going on in my life.

"Sure, what do you want little one?" He asked as he put down his math text book and walked over to me.

"First of all you know how I feel about you calling me little."

"But you are little, shorty."

"I maybe short but at least I am passing math." I joked because I know he hates me bringing up math as much as I hate him calling me short.

"Fine, what did you want to talk about Riley?"

"I wanted to talk to you about Michelle."

"Need help winning the girl over?" He teased as he gently hit my shoulder. It seems everybody but Michelle knows about my crush on her.

"I actually wanted to ask if you think she is like Rachel?"

"Rachel. As in the Rachel who used you just because she disliked your sister, that Rachel? Why would you even ask something like that Rachel doesn't care about anyone but herself, well Michelle cares about everyone, mostly you."

"Emily made a comment…" I was about to tell him the story of what happened between me and my sister.

"Don't listen to Emily, she doesn't like Michelle and doesn't want you to like her either. Trust me when I say she is nothing like Rachel." James interrupted and pulled me into a hug.

"Who's Rachel?" Michelle asked as she walked over to where me and James were hugging. I really didn't want Michelle to see me crying, and I didn't want to explain who Rachel was to her.

"Rachel was Riley's first girlfriend but things didn't end well between them." James answered as he pulled me closer. All of a sudden I felt someone grab a hold of me, and pull me into a hug.

"James, can you leave so me and Riley can talk." Michelle suggested as I assume she looked at James with a serious look on her beautiful face.

"I don't want to talk." I whispered trying not to sound as sad as I do.

"Riley look at me. Please I want to see your face when I tell you this." I pulled my head off he shoulder but still didn't want to see her and let her see my tears.

"What did you want to tell me?" She wiped away my tears as I finally decided to look at her.

"You of all people don't deserve to be hurt by anyone, and anyone who has hurt you is a complete and utter idiot."

"Thanks. Have I ever told you how amazing you are?" I asked as I looked into her beautiful eyes.

"Yes, but I enjoy hearing it, mostly from you." She admitted as she kissed my forehead before walking in the other direction. "Don't be late for practice."

"Don't worry I'll be there." I yelled out to her to make sure she would hear.

"Good." She responded turning around the corner to see me and smiled.

"I love you, Michelle." I whispered to myself believing Michelle to be out hearing range of me.


End file.
